Losers Live Out Fake College Fantasies
by Miriflowers
Summary: Twilight Town University isn't exactly a normal college. Then again, the students aren't exactly normal either... College/Band/Coffee Shop AU all rolled into one. Deal with it. B) Riku/oc, Demyx/oc, Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Axel/Xion(?), Terra/Aqua. Told from the perspectives of the two OCs. Kind of a crack fic, but there might be plot later on. Collab w/ ponster.
1. Chapter 1

12:03

Roxas woke up late for his last day of classes before finals. It didn't matter too much that he was missing it because they were reviewing that day and he was the type of person that made decent grades without having to study that much (something his bandmates always cursed him for). It was simply a fact of life. The only downside was that he was also one of the sleepiest people to ever exist. He was cool with that.

Looking at the clock earnestly this time around, Roxas realized that he could still make it to one of his classes. Grudgingly, he rolled out of bed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair in a half-hearted attempt to flatten a few cowlicks. It wasn't very effective, but he didn't notice, so it didn't really matter.

Ten minutes later, piece of toast in mouth as he trudged through the campus, Roxas made his way to advanced calculus with barely one eye open. It was pure luck that the first innocent bystander that he crashed into was Demyx.

"'Sup, sleepyhead," the blonde guitarist chuckled, ruffling a hand through Roxas' already very, very messy hair, "Late for class or something?"

Roxas cracked open an eye to glare up at his much taller bandmate, but the effect was ruined by the sleepy gunk in the corners of his eyes. Demyx, being the benevolent upperclassmen that he was, held back his laughter so as to not hurt the poor boy's feelings.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,' then," Demyx said, easily breaking the awkward silence that followed as he began to walk away, "Don't forget about practice before the big show tonight! Someone might actually show up to hear us play this time!"

Being the little shit that he was, Roxas simply scurried off to class without a word. That guy had issues.

~0~0~0~

12:41

Demyx looked down at his watch lazily. He had an off period in which he had promised himself that he would study. In reality, he decided to drop by the campus coffee shop to see if his favorite barista was on the clock. Humming one of the songs he had written for that night's end-of-semester concert, he swept into the shop, making one hell of an entrance.

"Greetings, friend," he said, sidling up to the counter before she could scurry away, "What's the special today?"

"Knock it off, Demyx, I have a newbie in the back that we're training to be ready for flex term," Xion sighed without any bite, organizing a display of treats on sale for the evening crowd. She looked tired those days, as if a little rain cloud was following her around not raining enough to soak her to the bone but just enough to make her feel a little soggy around the edges. Being the doting older brother figure that he was, Demyx was out of his mind with worry.

"What's eating you, shrimp?" he asked sincerely, then tried to play it off "Boy troubles? Do you want me to beat him up?"

Despite the fact that it was a pretty shitty attempt, it still made her laugh and punch his shoulder in such a disgustingly chummy, cute way that it made any innocent bystander want to hurl. The newbie decided to let them know in the most polite way she knew how.

"Hey, I thought PDA was a no-no, boss. What gives?" she asked. Demyx cocked an eyebrow at the new recruit. She was even shorter than Xion, yet he could practically feel waves of sarcasm seeping out of her skin and fanning out to fill the room. It was ruining his zen.

"Only if it's not with a paying customer, my young padawan," Demyx said, shaking his head, "It seems like you have a lot to teach little missy here, Xion my friend."

"I have a name," the newbie tried to interject, but no one cared.

"She does have a point though, Dem, I am on the clock," Xion said, instantly in business mode, "Buy something or scram, you ungenerous hobo."

"I'm wounded," he deadpanned before mentally checking his pocketbook, "Thing is, I'm broke, so I can't exactly prove you wrong either. Catch you later."

As Demyx was leaving (ahem, waltzing) out of the shop, the newbie, who was by then thoroughly ticked off, couldn't help but glare his receding form (which did admittedly look pretty fabulous). Still, she had a job to do, as she reminded herself. Soon after, she was back to her normal self and almost got the end of the day without being reminded of the irksome encounter. Almost.

~0~0~0~

5:36

May groaned and buried her head into her keyboard in a fit of despair. The stress was killing her. She was going to die before these tests ever came around, and no one would be at her funeral because all of her friends lived overseas. Then again, maybe her guild would have a memorial for her…? Nonsense, she told herself, furiously typing a few more lines of code, they wouldn't even know she was gone, since she didn't have any irl friends to notify them of her untimely demise. The thought of that forced her to collapse into her textbooks yet again, this time for longer. At this rate, she wouldn't even survive the night! A knock at the door startled her out of her stress-induced coma. Curiously, she dragged herself out of her chair at the Desk of Doom.

"Yeah?" May asked, opening the door. There stood her one and only roommate and best friend, who was just getting back from her first day at a new job in the campus coffee shop.

"Get this bag for me, friend, my hand is about to fall off," she groaned, handing off said bag to her friend of many years.

"Cat, will you agree to notify my guild in case I die trying to finish my code by tomorrow? I'll give you my login and everything," May chattered, setting the bag on the table before rifling through its contents idly, "Your new job has nice benefits, by the way, is this coffee really from Sumatra? Classy."

"Pfft, it's their fault you're so behind anyways, I don't see why you owe it to them," Cat said, "You're almost done anyways, you just get nervous the night before big deadlines."

"I don't see how that's relevant right now, dude, I am currently dying, and you can't even be bothered to give a shit. I'm hurt."

Rubbing her forehead a little bit, Cat tried not to snap. She loved May and everything, but she was just so out of it that day. Luckily, May caught on pretty quickly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked softly, feeling her friend's forehead, "At least you aren't running a fever. Do you want some chocolate? I think there's still half a bar in the fridge if you want me to go check."

"Yo, that sounds pretty great actually," Cat admitted, "I think I'll go get it later, though, I need to lay down for a while. Go finish your code. For real this time. And stop freaking out about your guild, they let you have a week off, remember?"

"Yes, mom," May groaned, ruffling the shorter girl's hair, much to her chagrin, "When you wake up, do you want to go down to the Pub? I heard they had some kind of end-of-semester thingadoodle planned and I feel like trying to beat my high score on Ms. Pac Man."

"Whatever, man, just let me sleep, geez," Cat sighed, plonking down on the couch and snuggling into the pre-made blanket nest. She watched a few minutes of TV before passing out to the sound of some novella rerun and the aggressive typing coming from May's desk.

~0~0~0~

8:25

Cat caught sight of May's bright wristwatch glowing in the low light of their apartment as she felt herself being shaken awake. She took a lazy breath and was immediately assaulted with the smell of the chocolate bar that she had laid dibs on earlier. Wordlessly, she chomped down and brought a hand from under the blanket to rub her eyes sleepily.

"Knew that would get you up," May giggled before yanking off the blankets like the tyrant she really was on the inside. Tears welled up in Cat's eyes as she curled up into a ball and chewed mournfully on the chocolate bar.

"C'mon, I want to make it there before all the partiers get there and skank up the arcade area."

While Cat understood this, she still found it hard to forgive her friend and kept grunting out sarcastic comments about literally everything. Instead of being really offended, May was impressed. This, of course, was not the effect Cat really desired, so when they got to the Pub, she was in such a state of distress and anger that what happened next didn't surprise her a single bit.


	2. Chapter 2

8:55

Cat nearly glared at the clock as she sipped her apple juice peevishly. May had invited her over to watch her try to beat the high score on Ms. Pac Man, but she had declined. Everything was just pissing her off, and as much as she loved her friend, she realized that if she was forced to sit and watch her attempt to dodge ghosties all night long, she would probably snap and go on a killing spree. She took another aggressive sip of her apple juice, taking a look around the bar for something to do. May had said something about a concert…?

"Did you really come to a bar to drink apple juice?" the bar tender chuckled, wiping the inside of a pitcher with a washcloth. Cat, caught unawares, had a large mouthful of apple juice and had to wait a few seconds before she could answer without showering the poor man.

"Yeah," she said after swallowing, "You got a problem?"

"Take it easy," he laughed genuinely, flashing her a big smile, "I was only teasing you. Is it because you aren't 21 yet?"

"Nah, son, it's 'cuz I like apple juice," she said proudly, sitting a little straighter in her chair. He laughed again, and suddenly she realized that he was really cute when he did that. Unconsciously, she blushed.

"Sure looks like it," he said easily, taking the glass from her to refill it, then placing the full glass back in front of her without spilling a drop, "On the house, 'cuz you're cute."

Cat missed the compliment completely, engrossed in the fact that the dude had just displayed mad bartender skills. She proceeded to interrogate him about it for a few minutes before a few customers walked up to the bar, and he was called away.

In only a few minutes, Cat's mood had improved significantly, and her feet started swinging under the bar, happily knocking into the counter as she sipped her apple juice. It was amazing what a difference making a new friend had made. A few minutes later, as she was taking another large sip from her apple juice, someone took a seat next to her. Awkwardly, she tried to glance around her glass, but found her vision skewed a bit. She set down the glass for a better look and came face to face with none other than that asshole from earlier. Good mood = ruined.

"Hey, newbie," he greeted casually, "Come to hear my band play?"

"A, I bet your band sucks, asshole. B, no. C, at least I have a job, you hobo," she snapped, not noticing that the bartender had made his way over to them again. Luckily, he found the whole situation hilarious.

"How'd you manage to piss her off, Demyx? You got here, what, a minute ago?" he chuckled, reaching to refill her glass. She let him take the glass from her, but kept glaring at Demyx. He just kept grinning at her like an idiot. The bartender looked between them a couple of times, then decided that perhaps apple juice was the best solution to this sticky situation.

"I like you," Demyx said after about another second of the staring contest, "Do you wanna be my friend?"

Cat was bewildered for a second, especially since the bartender had returned with her drink.

"Uh, okay," she stuttered, "but stop calling me newbie. My name is Cat."

Demyx laughed, and it sounded so freakishly natural that it might as well have been a sigh. Cat found herself blushing again. This was so awkward. She kind of wanted to go hide with May over by the arcade.

"Hey, Sora, can you get us some real drinks, please?" Demyx asked the bartender before she could make good on her plan to make a hasty retreat, "As cute as her apple juice thing is, Cat is a classy lady, and should therefore drink something equally as classy. What do you say, Cat?"

"I don't let strange men buy me drinks in bars, sorry," Cat said, a little peeved that he had insulted her beloved beverage of choice. What was wrong with apple juice anyway? She liked it just the way it was.

"I'm not that strange, I promise," he pleaded, ducking down to look her straight in the eyes. She was startled by how calm he looked, "I hear they have some pretty nice apple-flavored wines here, just in case you don't want anything too hardcore. Wine is sufficiently classy, right?"

Ducking behind her bangs to hide the blush she definitely knew was there, Cat nodded shyly. Before Demyx had the chance to really order, though, she interrupted him again.

"Wait, what's your name, though? It's kind of awkward not knowing what to call you…"

"Demyx," he said happily, smiling easily.

They sat for a few minutes like that, making small talk, before a boy with long white hair came running up to them and ordered Demyx to get his ass backstage before he was kicked out of the band. Laughing awkwardly, Demyx paid for their drinks and made her promise to stay for the show. She didn't know if she actually would or not, but the boy (who Demyx referred to as Riku) made a motion to hurry her up so she sort of panicked and agreed without really thinking. Without really wanting to stick around at the bar any longer, Cat took her apple juice and waved at Sora before retreating to the arcade.

Meanwhile, May had abandoned her dreams of beating the high score in a fit of depression, and gone back to playing the game she was actually good at: Dance Dance Revolution.


	3. Chapter 3

A thick ring of spectators surrounded the Dance Dance Revolution machine at the arcade, and Cat knew just who would be dancing in the middle.

"Excuse me…don't touch me…egh!" Cat pushed through the amused crowd with difficulty. Her apple juice had spilled a little, and she hoped that it had ruined the day of the person that (perhaps accidentally) jabbed her in the face with their elbow.

When she finally managed to make it to the front, she saw May destroying a stranger at the game. Cat never understood how it was possible to even get so involved in it, but May seemed to always get excited when she played. Cat stood on her toes to find that the song was almost over, and May had probably been playing for hours because she looked like she had jumped in a lake.

"WHO ELSE WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE THE GREAT MAY?!" Cat's best friend roared into the crowd once the song was over, and everyone clapped and cheered.

"You should probably take a break…and a shower," Cat snickered, dragging May off of the machine.

"Hey, you're here. You were supposed to meet me by Ms. Pac Man like two hours ago!" May said as soon as she caught her breath, "Where were you?"

"I went to the bar to find something to do. I thought of watching the concert, but then I wasn't so sure, and…" Cat blushed as she thought of her exchange with Demyx, but pushed her mind to stop as soon as possible, "Let's go back to our room, yeah?"

"But…I was killing it…" May pouted.

"It's okay, you can kill it next weekend," Cat did not wait for an answer, and pulled May out of the arcade as quickly as possible. Only then, it struck her how hot it had been inside, and she began to shiver at the random blast of cool air.

"That feels nice, eh?" May grinned. As sleepy as she looked, the high of beating countless people at DDR had not worn off yet.

Cat nodded, and began walking a little faster. She felt nervous, and did not know if it was because May looked like she would crash at any minute, or because she did not want to bump into anyone familiar.

"Are you okay?" May asked, turning Cat around to face her, "Are you…drunk?"

"What? No! You know I don't drink!"

"You just look kind of flushed…" May thought for a moment, "What exactly did you do at the bar?" The smile returned to her face as she giggled sleepily. Cat calculated that they had about 2 minutes before she couldn't walk anymore."

"I just talked to some people. Let's just g—"

"I could have sworn I made you promise that you would stay for my show," someone spoke behind the two girls.

They turned around and found Demyx with a few other guys, one which Cat recognized as Riku, the boy that had dragged Demyx away during their short conversation.

"I…had something to take care of…" Cat stuttered, avoiding Demyx's eyes.

Despite his initially hostile tone, Demyx grinned and said, "Sure looks like it."

A few of the guys behind him laughed a little, and Cat turned to find May sleeping on the floor. Cat shut her eyes, trying to keep herself from screaming before she tried to pick up her friend. She failed miserably, and more laughter came.

"Allow me," Riku said, before he picked May up from the floor and looked expectantly at Cat for directions.

"This way…" she grumbled.

May woke up to blistering headache, and the worst possible thirst imaginable. She looked around her room, and despite not remembering how she got there, she was pleased with her surroundings. Cat still had not woken up because her class wasn't until noon, and in that moment May envied her a little.

She showered and got ready for school, but no matter how much cold water she allowed to enter her eyes, she did not feel the least bit awake. She dragged her feet along the carpet, waved goodbye to her sleeping roommate and walked to class with her eyes shut.

She took the very last seat in the classroom, and lowered her head on her laptop bag for a little nap before class started. The back of her eyelids went from a murky pink, to several different swatches of color. Those swatches turned into a group of people, and a nice breeze hit her face.

_This is a nice dream, _she thought to herself. She ignored the people behind her and focused on the wind that kept making her smile. That is, before she tripped on the sidewalk in the middle of the night. It was too dark for her to be by herself, and she was alone, except for the people behind her.

"Hey, hey…" a boy shook her shoulder a little. May turned her head slightly to look at him, only to find that the scenery around her had changed, and she was back in her classroom. A boy she remembered seeing before sat next to her, his cheek resting in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"I knew I heard that snoring somewhere before," he snickered, "I'm glad you're okay after last night."

May's eyes widened so much that they almost popped out of her skull. Her face went from pale, sleepy white to the darkest shade of red.

_I must not panic; I was playing DDR last night! What could have happened that I do not remember?_

She took a few breaths before she cautiously asked, "What happened…last night…?"

"You fell asleep on the sidewalk. What were you thinking?" He laughed.

"I—what?"

Then, it came back to her. The group of people had been those boys she and Cat bumped into…she seemed to know one of them, didn't she? And she heard laughter. That laughter had come from…from those people as well. More specifically, from the boy that was now smiling in such a mellow matter that she couldn't feel confused anymore.

"Remember yet?" He sat up straight and looked to the front of the classroom. The professor had entered, and class was about to start.

"Riku? Why are you sitting so far back today?" The professor called.

May sat up as well, and was rather surprised that the professor knew the name of one student out of 200 others. She had been trying to get his attention the whole year, and yet he still thought her name was Mindy!

"Sorry, professor. I thought I'd give my peers the chance to learn from you up close. Besides, I've already read a few chapters ahead, so I'm well caught up," Riku answered brightly.

"Great things….you'll do great things. What a good kid," the professor smiled and turned to write a few notes on the whiteboard.

"How did you do that?" May whispered to Riku.

"I study, eat well, and don't fall asleep on the sidewalk after playing DDR for countless hours," he quipped, "You'd do well to follow my example."

"I study," May muttered, but left things at that. She found that the way to start following that boy's advice was to stay quiet, take notes, and perhaps postpone her next DDR tournament until further notice.


End file.
